Sir Force A Lot
Sir Force A Lot was an American competitor from New York, that fought in Season 2 of Robot Wars: Extreme Warriors. It was an invertible box shaped robot with spinning blades at the front, similar to future UK competitor Tetanus Booster. Its weapon was made of S7 steel, ran at up to 2000RPM and could spin in either direction. It lost in round one of the main US Season 2 Championship, but fared much better in the Tag Team Terror competition at the end of the series, placing second along with G-Force. Robot History Season 2 In the first round melee of the main series tournamnet, Sir Force A Lot immediately went on the attack on Conquering Clown 2 and pushed it, but took damage to its side panel when Conquering Clown's spinning weapon made contact. Sir Force A Lot and Conquering Clown's spinning weapons came into contact, causing damage to Conquering Clown's blade. Brute pushed back Sir Force A Lot. Conquering Clown pushed Sir Force A Lot into a CPZ, where Shunt lifted and axed it in the final 20 seconds of the fight. The judges eliminated Sir Force A Lot. After the disappointment of the main competition, Sir Force A Lot returned for the Tag Team Terror, with G-Force as its partners. It sat out the opening moments against Bang and Snookums, until coming out to attack Bang, ramming it near the flame pit. One more slam immobilized Bang. Sir Force A Lot slammed Snookums mear Sir Killalot, which bent Snookums' front lifting spike. The house robot hurled Snookums across the arena, flipping and immbilizing it, while Sir Force A Lot disposed of Bang via the pit. In the second round, Sir Force A Lot and Mad Cow Bot took turns attacking each other with their rotating weapons, until Mad Cow Bot caught fire and Dead Metal attacked Sir Force A Lot. Good control allowed it to escape the house robot's pincers before much damage could be caused. Sir Force A Lot shredded the side panels of Texas Tornado before shoving it down the pit of oblivion. G-Force had become immobilized and took severe damage from Matilda and Dead Metal, but Mad Cow Bot hadn't done enough to take the victory away from Sir Force A Lot and the battered G-Force. In the final, Sir Force A Lot rammed Black Widow into a wall, but G-Force was pushed onto the flame pit and across the arena by Rocky-Bot-Boa. Sir Force A Lot was shoved into Matilda's flywheel by Rocky-Bot-Boa, ripping through its rear armour, but this proved to be just aesthetic damage. It got underneath Black Widow and pushed it around for a while. Yet again, G-Force was unable to provide assistance to Sir Force A Lot since it had impaled itself on the arena wall, so Sir Force A Lot continued fighting by having a pushing battle with Rocky-Bot-Boa. They tussled near the pit of oblivion until the time ran out. The judges ruled in favour of Black Widow and Rocky-Bot-Boa, despite Sir Force A Lot's valiant effort. Results |} Wins/Losses *Wins: 2 *Losses: 2 Series Record *Season 1: Did not enter *Season 2: Heat, Round 1 Category:US Series competitors Category:Robots from New York